


Lion Bitch and the Dragonwolf

by Accio__Dracarys



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22037464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accio__Dracarys/pseuds/Accio__Dracarys
Summary: Cersei is a bitch and Jon teaches her a lesson
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow, Dacey Mormont/Jon Snow, Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark, Jon snow/Cersei Lannister/Myrcella Baratheon, Maege Mormont/Jon Snow, Myrcella Baratheon/Jon Snow
Comments: 135
Kudos: 279





	1. Chapter 1

Jon Snow was walking around the courtyard when he walked straight into someone, causing him to trip and land on top of the person. The person was obviously a woman, as Jon's face was buried in the woman's soft breasts. Jon felt himself going hard, when he was pushed roughly off the person. He regained his bearings to see that the person who he fell on top of was Cersei Lannister, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Jon got up quickly before helping Cersei to her feet, and was met with a slap to his face.

'Just what do you think you were doing bastard?' Cersei asked, furious 'You've ruined my dress, I'll make sure to get you whipped'

'I'm sorry, Your Grace', Jon stammered

'You will be sorry, when the king hears of you pushing his wife', Cersei thundered

'I'll make sure it never happens again, Your Grace'

Cersei chose not to reply to that instead choosing to walk past him. Jon turned his head around to see Cersei's perfect ass, and felt himself getting hard again

As much turned on as he was, Jon was also furious, the bitch actually had the audacity to slap him. It wasn't his fault that she wasn't looking where she was going. He was tired of people treating him like shit because of his status, and made plans to teach that sexy bitch a lesson

..................................................................................

Jon was walking into the woods when he saw the oppurtunity for his revenge. He saw Cersei inside the Godswood looking with disdain at the Heart Tree. 

Jon sneaked around her and picked Cersei up. She started making sounds but Jon easily silenced her by putting his hand over her mouth. She struggled against him but proved to be no match for Jon's strength as he carried her deep into the forest. He released Cersei once they were deep enough.

'What do you think you're doing bastard?', Cersei rounded up on Jon 

'What does it look like I'm doing', Jon said

'Wait once the king hears of it',Cersei threatened

'He won't hear of it, because you won't tell him'

'What makes you think I won't tell him?', she asked incredously

'Because you'll be too ashamed to tell him what I am going to do to you?'

'And what are you going to do to me?' Cersei asked, now a little afraid

Jon chose not to answer. Instead choosing to rip of Cersei's clothes. Cersei struggled all the while but Jon paid her no mind. Jon pushed Cersei on her knees and took out his cock from his breeches.

'Don't you dare do this bastard', Cersei said. 'I'm your Queen, I can get you killed'

'Shut the fuck up, bitch', said Jon slapping Cersei with his cock, his pre-cum now spread across Cersei's face.   
'You are at my mercy right now, now suck my cock good, and I'll slit your throat if you even think of biting it'

Jon then thrusted his cock in Cersei's mouth and started fucking her face, choking her up. Tears started leaking out of Cersei's eyes now mixed with drool. Jon was relentless, not stopping even when Cersei was choking. He pulled out his cock when he felt himself getting close. And sprayed his cum all over Cersei's face shooting ropes and ropes of it.

'Well look at that, there isn't much difference between a Queen and a tavern whore when you've finished fucking them' Jon said, once he was done. Proud of what he had reduced the Queen to.

Cersei on the other hand was devastated. Not only had she been raped by the bastard. She found out she enjoyed it too. She even had this sweet throbing between her legs from being sheerly dominated by Jon. She felt ashamed because she was a Lioness, she was suposed to dominate not the other way around!

**Cersei**

Cersei was thinking about this when she feels a hand make its way to her wet pussy. Cersei moans as Jon inserts two fingers inside her and starts pumping. The boy has magic fingers she thinks as waves of pleasure shoot inside as body. She feels herself getting close to an orgasm when the fingers stop, she looks up to Jon to find him smirking.

'Well, do you want me to fuck you', Jon asks licking his fingers

'Ye....yess please' Cersei says

'Beg for it'

'Please give your cock to this Slut, Master', Cersei begs

'Do better', Jon says smacking her arse.

'Fuck this whore of yours master, breed her like a bitch, claim me as yours', Cersei screams

Jon takes Cersei from behind, like a wolf does. Thrusting into her at full speed. Cersei starts moaning as soon as Jon enters her. His gigantic cock streching her, making her feel she was ripped in two. The boy's cock make her feel so good. If she thought his fingers were magic, then this is heaven itself.

'Mmm yess Master, fuccccck me gooood'

Jon increases his speed even further grabing hold of Cersei's golden hair like a handlebar and repeatedly spanking Cersei's bum his handprints now etched onto it. Cersei's screams even more louder, waking up the animals and birds in the woods.

'I'm close', Jon says

'Cum inside me master, breed this whore so that she may carry your babe'

Jon's thrusts become frantic as he gets closer. Releasing loads and loads of cum in her womb. 

Cersei orgasms at the same time, the boy fucked like a God. Hitting her in places she didn't even knew existed. Even Jaime didn't make her feel this good. Her arms and legs give out and she lays flat onto the ground. Truly exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

Cersei was sitting on the head table of Winterfell's great halls. Holding a glass of wine in her hands, sipping it slowly. Catelyn Stark was sitting on her right, talking about who pleased she was about the union of their houses. Cersei mostly ignored ignored offering a little smile here and there Her eyes roamed around the hall looking for a certain dark haired boy. Who was the object of her dreams.

Jon Snow had haunted her dreams every night since that day. She had dreamt about Jon taking her in every way possible, and making her his bitch. As a result she woke up with a familiar ache between her legs, and not even Jaime (who she managed to sneak into her room a few times) had been able to satisfy her

"Are you alright, your Grace", She was snapped back to reality by Catelyn Stark's concerned voice

Cersei looked down to seee that she had been so lost in her thoughts that she spilled wine on her dress, which was now ruined.

"Yes I am fine just a bit tired I think. I'll be retiring now if you'll excuse me", Cersei said as she got up from the table. And made her way out of the great hall

As she was walking down the hall, she heard noises that sounded like someone was moaning, in one of the rooms. She went to investigate where the noise was coming from, and was shocked to find her daughter Myrcella chained to a bed while a thick magnificent cock plundered her pussy. Cersei knew fully well who that cock belonged to. As she had dreamt about the same cock wrecking her over and over again. 

"Your body is even beautiful than your mother's", Cersei heard Jon growling as he pinched Myrcella's nipples whose moans grew even louder

"Fuck Jon, this body belongs to you. Wreck this cunt just as you wrecked my whore mother's cunt", Myrcella moaned

Cersei stood in the doorway half-naked in the doorway. One of her palmed her breast, pinching her nipples while the other hand snaked its way into her underclothes. Her fingers fucking her pussy at the same pace Jon was fucking Myrcella.

Cersei was imagining herself in Myrcella's position as she was finger-fucking herself. She felt herself getting close and her fingers started working even faster. She started moaning but it was drowned by her daughter screaming like a banshee as she came.

She saw Jon taking his still hard cock of her daughter's pussy and spray his cum all over her Myrcella's petite body, ropes after ropes of cum fell onto her breasts and stomach, painting it white. This was the breaking point for Cersei as she came with a shudder, she fell to her knees as her legs felt weak

She looked over to her lover and daughter to see Jon moving over to Myrcella and kiss her furiously. Cersei felt a pang of jealousy at the scene but was scared of getting caught. So she readied herself in an acceptable state, and fled to her room.

If she had paid attention she would've known that she had not been as silent as she hoped and that a couple of dark grey eyes, filled with lust watching her flee from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was a bit short, but I promise the next one will be a bit longer. Please leave a review.
> 
> Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Cersei went to her room a little jealous of her daughter, she was way prettier than Myrcella and her body had more curves compared to her daugter's. Then what was the reason that Jon chose her over Cersei. He could have easily asked her if she wanted to fuck somebody, Cersei certainly wouldn't have denied him. As much she was jealous, Cersei was having dirty thoughts about her daughter.

She was a little bit ashamed about having these amorous thoughts about her daughter, but her inhibitions were drowned out when she remembered how sexy she looked all tied up. 

So for the second time that night Cersei's fingers made their way inside her cunt. Cersei let out a moan as she imagined herself tied up in Myrcella's place as her daughter ate her out.

Her fingers picked up the pace as she felt herself getting closer to getting a release. She leaned against the wall as she came. Releasing her juices on her fingers. She was exhausted after having orgasmed for the second time that night. So she went to sleep. 

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Cersei was woken up from her sleep when she felt a hand covering her mouth, dread settled into Cersei's heart as she struggled against her unknown attacker. But it was for naught as her attacker was quite strong and kept their hold on her.

"Don't make a sound bitch, you'll wake up the entire castle", a familiar voice growled in her ear

Once the identity of her attacker was confirmed, she ceased her struggles at Jon face came into view. Jon looked at her with lust filled eyes, his usually grey eyes taking a more darker shade. Cersei felt herself getting hot under Jon's stare, when she noticed that she was fully naked, her clothes being torn to shreds.

"Like what you see?", Cersei asked Jon, a mischievous smile on her face

Her only response was being pushed against the back of her bed, as Jon's lips met her roughly. Jon thoroughly dominated Cersei, his tounge mapping every inch of Cersei's mouth. He moved his hands to Cersei's breasts palming and pinching them, and Cersei's moans only served to make Jon harder than he already was.

"As much as I would like for this to continue", Jon said as he paused to take a breath. "We have got to be at another place tonight" 

"What do you me--", Cersei paused midway through her question as she saw Jon pick something up. It was a collar and leash, the same collar that she had seen on that wolf of his

"What I mean bitch", said Jon placing the collar around Cersei's neck and giving it a hard tug, "is that I'm taking you out on a walk tonight"

Cersei looked at Jon fearfully before realising that he was actually serious. She moved her hand to the collar to untie it, before a slap from Jon stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing", Jon asked her

"We can't go outside like this, what if somebody sees us"

"Then they will all know what a slut you are, now get up if you know what's good for you"

Cersei moved up from her place and went to pick her robe up, when a spank from Jon stopped her

"You'll be wearing nothing else then that collar today", he told her emphasizing his point with another tug of the leash

"But---"

"No buts, bitches don't need any clothes. And you are going to be walking on all fours, like a real bitch"

Resigned to her fate Cersei got on her knees and followed Jon through a back door of her room that she never knew was there, into the courtyard. Snow was falling, and Cersei was feeling a little cold from it falling on her naked body.

As cold as she was, Cersei was also a bit aroused by being degraded like this. The way Jon dominated her was everything Cersei didn't even knew she wanted.

Jon led Cersei into an abandoned tower and by the time they reached there Cersei was practically numb. Her knees her scrapped from walking in the snow and a layer of snow was formed on her naked body.

Jon stopped once they reached far enough into the tower and sat on a dusty chair. He motioned Cersei to sit on the cold floor.

"You know why we are here", he asked her

"No, I don't", Cersei replied, while thinking about what she had done to receive such a treatment

"The reason we are here is because you are being unfaithful to me"

"No I am------"

"Don't think the visits from Jaime have escaped my notice"

Cersei stopped arguing then, and looked at Jon fearfully. She didn't think he would know about Jaime and her's relationship. So had continued it regardless of knowing that Jon would be angry if he found out.

"So I think your punishment would be 50 spanks on your ass", Jon said, picking Cersei up and laying her across his lap

Jon had the hands of a warrior and as the spanks hit Cersei she cried out in pain. Her already sensitive ass was lit on fire.

Jon was merciless in his spanking, taking out all of his anger over Cersei cheating on him. And when he was done Cersei's ass was red. 

Cersei sighed in relief when all the fifty spanks were done, she was turned on by the spanking, and she shivered in anticipation at what was to come next.

"Hmmm you were turned on by that, slut", said Jon, moving his hand to Cersei's wet cunt and inserting two fingers inside of her.

Cersei moaned when Jon's magical fingers got to work. She moved in rhythm with the thrust of his fingers and could feel herself getting close to her third orgasm of the night.

Jon stopped when he felt Cersei getting close, she whimpered when she felt the lack of Jon's fingers and turned her head back to look at him.

"You didn't think that was all did you", Jon said, as he lay another spank on Cersei's arse

Cersei jumped when she felt Jon's hand hit her already sensitive arse, and wondered what else did he want her do.

Jon got up and tied Cersei to the chair, but nothing could prepare her when Myrcella came into view wearing only her a thin robe with nothing underneath.

"Hello Mother", Myrcella said, looking at her with disgust, "Or should I call you aunt?"

"No wait, I can explain", Cersei said, struggling against the ropes

"Save the explanation for later", Myrcella said as she moved over to Jon and kissed him passionately

Jon kissed Myrcella passionately, taking her lips into his mouth and sucking them, while his fingers moving down her body to play with her cunt. Myrcella moaned into Jon's mouth as she felt his fingers lightly touching her pussy.

Jon started going down on her body, kissing her neck and sucking and lightly biting her nipples. Myrcella moans were getting louder the more Jon started to go down.

"Ohhhh yesss Jon, right there", she moaned as Jon moved down to her cunt and let his tounge inside of her. 

Jon moved his toungne inside of her, while hearing her breathing getting shallower and her moaning. He knew she was close and moving his fingers to play with her clit. As he took it in between his thumb and fingers lightly pressing it.

I didn't take Myrcella long to come after that, her legs feeling weak as Jon lapped up her juices, and made her sit on her knees. Positioning her in such a way that his cock would perfectly be viewed by Cersei

Myrcella wasn't given a moment of rest as Jon entered her from behind. His giant cock stretching her insides. She was getting close as Jon's cock mercilessly fucked her

"Aaaaah yes, fuck me with your giant cock Jon. Ruin me for anybody else"

Hearing these words awakened something animalistic in Jon and he increased his speed. Making Myrcella a mess as she moaned louder and louder. 

Jon felt Myrcella's cunt tighten around his cock as she came, and that was enough for Jon as he let shot ropes and ropes of cum into Myrcella painting her insides white.

They lay there for a few moments before Jon got up and moved to Cersei. She was looking extremely frustrated and aroused, so Jon moved to her and untying her and left a lingering kiss on lips, making her taste her daughter on his lips.

As Jon moved to get to his room, he saw that Myrcella was truly exhausted. So he enveloped her in her robe and carried her. With his one hand on Cersei's leash. 

Jon took Myrcella to her room through a secret passage, dropping her on her bed and giving her a kiss. Before leading Cersei to her room and taking off her collar.

"You know not to cheat again, do you", Jon asked Cersei

"Yes", she replied with a downtrodden look

"Oh and I forgot to mention, you're not allowed to get relief or touch yourself until I say so", Jon told her before leaving, not waiting to see the horrified look on Cersei's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for posting so late, I was busy with school and work and completely forgot about this story. Thanks to this quarantine I got my inspiration to write back...
> 
> Next chapter will be updated soon hopefully :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter. Hope you all like this.
> 
> And before you all go calling for my head let me clarify the character's ages in this
> 
> Jon Snow : 18 years  
> Myrcella Baratheon : 17 years  
> Cersei Lannister : 36 years  
> Catelyn Tully Stark : 42 years

Jon was angry, no scratch that he was furious as he walked out of his father's solar. Or his uncle he should say.

Ned Stark had just told him that he was Lyanna Stark's and Rhaegar Targaryen's legitimate son. Which meant that the Iron Throne belonged to him and not his father's fat oaf of a friend.

Jon had just went into his room when someone knocked the door. He opened it to find the person he least wanted to see at the moment, standing before him.

"What the fuck do you want", Jon asked a very sheepish looking Catelyn Stark.

"I wanted to ask your forgiveness", Catelyn said while entering Jon's room and closing the door behind her.

"Oh?", Jon said while raising an eyebrow

"Yes I'm sorry I treated you like servants, I should not have treated my nephew like that. If only I had known-"

She was cutoff as Jon grabbed her by the neck in and lightly slammed her into the wall

"You want my forgiveness", Jon scoffed his face now inches away from Catelyn's face

"Y- yes", she croaked

"You have to earn it then", Jon snarled before taking her lips in a bruising lips. His kiss is forceful as he pushes his tongue into her mouth. Catelyn kissed him back, moaning into his mouth before she realized what she was doing and pushed Jon away.

"What?"

"Did you think my forgiveness would come that easy?", Jon asked, while grabbing and pinching her arse.

"No, but I didn't mean this!", Catelyn answered 

"Well, do you want my forgiveness or not"

Seeing Catelyn nod, Jon pushed her to her knees and took lowered his breeches. 

Catelyn looked at Jon's cock with apprehension. But when she saw the look on Jon's face, she took his cock into her hand, and pumped it a few times before running her tongue along the length of it. She continued licking his cock for a few moments, before she got a bit more bold and with a little hesitation parted her lips and engulfed the head of his cock. She started softly sucking at it and tasting the salty fluids Jon was leaking

Even though her blowjob was a bit sloppy, Jon groaned at the feeling of a warm mouth on his dick after a week. He had to concentrate on not blowing his load right away.

After a half minute of it, he could barely stand up. “Fuck,” he swore. He grabbed her by the hair, making her look up at him in question. Instead of answering, he just started backing away to where his bed was, and dragged her along with him. She was forced to endure the humiliation of crawling with her mouth still on his dick as he led her to the table. Amazingly enough, her pussy tingled at the degrading way she was being treated by the man she considered lowered than servants all these years.

"How do you feel being treated like a whore, Lady Catelyn", Jon mocked as Catelyn continued sucking his cock.

Jon's words and tone seemed to excite her even more, and she moaned around his cock, causing wonderful vibrations around it.

Jon grabbed her hair hard enough to hurt, causing her to squeal. “Let’s see how much of a whore you are,hmm”

He forced her head fully down on his dick. Her nose was crammed into his groin, the unruly bush of hair giving off a musky pungent aroma. She gurgled around his dick and started gagging, with the head of his cock irritating her throat. He pulled her off and she barely had time to breath before being forced down again. Her eyes started to water and tears started rolling down her face as she found it difficult to fully breath.

The gagging and wet gurgling sounds coming from the facefuck was bringing Jon closer and closer to eruption. Finally, he thrusted one last time into her mouth and held it there.

He grunted loudly as he finally came straight down Catelyn's throat, forcing her to swallow every last drop. He let go of her hair and pushed her off, she fell back on her ass, as she coughed and wretched on the floor, attempting to get rid of the excess saliva in her mouth and get air back into her lungs. Her face was a mess with tears and saliva and cum all over it, she looked a cheap whore to Jon then.

Jon looked down at Catelyn as his raging erection finally subsided, as she got her breath she got up and walked towards the door.

"And where do you think you're going?", Jon's voice stopped her in her tracks. "This is not over you know"

"What do you mean it is not over", Catelyn turned to face him, "I did what you asked"

"What I mean is", said Jon pinching her nipple through her clothes and twisting it while she moaned at the mixture of pain and pleasure she was feeling. "Is that there is much left to do right now"

"But this is so wrong", she protested

"You liked it though", said Jon

Seeing her resolve crumbling, Jon moved to remove her dress.

"Now you can either remove it willingly or I can tear it apart, the choice is yours"

Not really having a choice, Catelyn removed her dress and stood in front of Jon in her naked glory.

Jon moved around Catelyn examining her body, she had large breasts which were getting a little saggy, her arse was round and firm. Not being able to help himself Jon, smacked it a few times causing Catelyn to squeal in surprise.

Catelyn gasped when Jon ran his finger along her pussy,

"You really like what we are doing right now hmm", Jon asked, while Catelyn's face flushed from embarrasment

He pushed her against the door and started rubbing her pussy lips back and forth, back and forth, until her breathing got increasingly heavier.

“Say it, , say you want this to continue!” he told her in a demanding tone.

She whimpered and her knees buckled. “Pl – please…”

“Say it!” he ordered again.

“YES, YES, MAKE ME CUM, JON"

She didn’t say anything in response, just closed her eyes and bucked her hips up to force the finger to go further in.

He introduced another finger into her small opening, and then another. Soon enough he was finger banging Catelyn against the door as fast as he could piston his hand in and out of her. She screamed in ecstasy.

He reached up with his other hand and pawed at her breasts and leaned his head down to take her other nipple into his mouth and bit down hard. She shrieked at the mixture of pleasure and pain, but didn’t protest.

"By the seven, yes, don't stop, don't stop", she exclaimed, wrapping her legs around Jon's waist.

As Catelyn was still moaning Jon's name, he stopped sucking at her tit and moved in for another kiss.She moaned into his mouth as their tongues dueled for dominance. Jon stopped the kiss as abruptly as it started as he was starting to run out of breath. He lay butterfly kisses along her jawline and her neck before nipping at her neck softly. She mewled and moaned as he suckled her neck. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb, and that’s what finally set Catelyn off. Her pussy clenched around his fingers and she lurched up against him in a noiseless scream as her body shuddered up against his.

As the orgasm ended, she went limp in his arms. Jon's hands on her arse were the only thing that prevented her from falling down.

Jon carried her to the bed where he laid her, he put his fingers in Catelyn mouth having her taste herself.

Seeing the erotic sight of Catelyn sucking his fingers, Jon felt himself get hard again, he lined up his cock with her pussy and entered it in a swift thrust.

"Oh oh gods", Cately screamed as Jon began fucking her, his cock was way bigger than Ned's and it was hitting spots she didn't even know were there.

He picked up her legs and had her bring them back and hold them by her head so he had full access to her pussy. With renewed vigor, he fucked his pussy while Catelyn was an incoherent mess at this point. He felt her pussy clench around his cock, and he thrusted a few mores times into her before taking out and cock and slamming it fully inside her, spilling ropes of his cum inside her.

Catelyn and Jon were riding their orgasmic high when the door of his room was opened and there stood Cersei Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking this long to update, but I was going through some major writer's block.  
> Hopefully the next chapter won't take months to upload :D


	5. Chapter 5

Catelyn looked in shock as she saw the queen standing at Jon's door with a furious look on her face. All the pleasure and happiness she was feeling before now turned into dread as she looked on as the queen walked towards her bed.

Jon took his cock out of the warm embrace of of Catelyn's cunt as he moved from his bed to stand up. He should have known that Cersei would not react well to this, but he wasn't too worried about her. If she said too much, he would remind her who exactly did she belong to.

Cersei for her part moved infront of Jon, glancing at his flaccid cock which was covered with the juices of his and Catelyn's love making and felt herself getting even more mad.

"What were you doing with that slut?", she asked Jon glaring at him

"Well, I think you may have an idea of what we were doing", he smirked

"Oh I have more than an idea of what you were doing", the lioness said, jabbing her finger again in Jon's chest, "yo- you forbade me to be with my brother, while you are here frolicking with this bitch"

Jon took hold of her hands, his hands glinting dangerously. "Remember who you are talking to, the dragon does not forgive easily"

"Dra-dragon?", Cersei asked confused. As much as she knew Jon didn't have any relationships to the Targaryen. Granted his mother could have been a Targaryen or a Blackfyre but most of the realm suspected that it was Ashara Dayne.

Seeing the confusion on her face Jon clarified, "Didn't anyone find strange that the honorable Ned Stark went to retrieve his sister and came back with a bastard?"

"What are you trying to say?", Cersei said, wheels turning in her mind

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Lord Stark only proclaimed me as his bastard to protect me from your father and the oaf you call a husband"

Cersei went quite for a few moments, as the realisation of the situation dawned on her. If she was thinking rationally Cersei would have chosen her words more carefully. But as it was, she was far too mad to consider her words

"You mean to tell me", she seethed, "That Rhaegar rejected me and went on to marry that Stark bitch?"

Cersei knew she had made a mistake the second the words tumbled out of her mouth. She looked at Jon and saw a look of pure anger on his face.

Jon extend his hand and grabbed Cersei's neck hard. He choked her hard enough to leave marks on her neck, and just when Cersei felt she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen Jon loosened his grip.

"That's my mother you are talking about", Jon said, still lightly choking her. "Now why don't you get on your knees like the bitch you are and clean my cock"

Cersei stared at Jon's cock, it was still messy from his and Catelyn's lovemaking and Cersei didn't want to clean it. All of the thoughts of objecting Jon's command vanished when he slapped her hard across the face.

"NOW", he barked

Cersei got on her knees and took his cock into her hands. She wrinkled her nose at the smell, but with a bit hesitation took Jon's flaccid cock and began softly suck the tip. Jon saw her scrunching her face in disgust but was happy to see that she had cleaned his cock.

Satisfied with Cersei's work, Jon roughly yanked her to her feet, and began to tear her dress. Cersei let of a small squeal of surprise at the way Jon was handling her. But this time she knew better than to complain. She was surprised though when a second pair of hands playing with her butt.

Catelyn was stading behind Cersei and was playing with her ass. She spanked her it a few times and then grabbed hold of it and started to knead them together. She pulled them apart only to let them go and let them slap back together again. From her ass she snaked her arms around her waist and moved her hands towards her pussy. Catelyn found her pussy dripping wet. _She knew the bitch was getting of on this._

Catelyn heard Cersei release a gasp as she ran a finger along her slit. Cersei shuudered at the way she was touching her, and Catelyn heard a lusty moan from Cersei as she continued rubbing her lips. She continued moving her hands upwards towards where she knew her clit was and began furiously rubbing her.

Cersei was just on the brink of orgasm when Catelyn stopped her hands, she turned around to look at her angrily. But Catelyn took her lips, and began kissing her with passion. Catelyn continued kissing Cersei and slowly started backing away to where the bed was and broke the kiss. 

She went towards the bed and spread her legs wide, looking at Cersei invitingly. Cersei knew what Catelyn was asking of her. She climbed onto the bed and brought her mouth close to Catelyn's bare cunt. Catelyn shivered with pleasure as Cersei gave her pussy a few tentative licks, while her hand came up to rub her clit.

"oh fuck, right there", she moaned as Cersei inserted her tongue inside her pussy and started trailing digits inside of her, Catelyn's walls clamped around her as she bucked her hips up.

Cersei felt Jon stand behind her and shivered in anticipation of his hard dick in her, and so wasn’t ready for the crack of air and harsh and painful sting on her ass. She screamed in Catelyn's cunt as tears came into her eyes.

Cersei's eyes opened wide and she tried to say something in protest. But Catelyn pressed her head more firmly in her crotch, the vibration from Cersei's scream sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. 

Another crack of the air was the only warning she got before her ass was whipped again, by what must have been with Jon's belt. Another, and another came in quick succession and her entire ass felt like it was on fire.   
  
She couldn’t even cry out, as her face was still pressed into Catelyn's cunt. Just as she thought she was going to pass out from the pain and the lack of air, she felt Catelyn spasm as she released her juices on her mouth.

Cersei's eyes drooped in relief as Jon too stopped whipping her behind. She knew her ass must be red and full of welts by now. She collasped beside Catelyn, not having the strength to sit up, and sucked in great lungfuls of air. 

She saw Jon pick Catelyn up and plop her down on the sofa. Catelyn was coming off her third straight orgasm of the night and she was exhausted.

Jon returned to the bed and flipped Cersei over, wiping her tears. 

"You know why you were punished today right?", Jon asked her, giving her a peck on the lips and tasting Catelyn's juices. 

Cersei wrapped her legs around Jon's waist, as he lay butterfly kisses on her neck. Her pussy clenched as he started to suckle her neck and massage her bruised ass. She started grinding against him, eager to find the relief.

Jon's strong arms unbound her legs from his waist and placed them on his shoulders. Giving him more access to her pussy. Jon lined up his cock with her cunt and slowly suck inside her. 

Cersei groaned as she felt Jon enter her. She had gone without a cock for two weeks. And with the way Jon was filling her, she felt like she was in heaven. 

"Oh god yes", she exclaimed, as she played with her breasts and clit while Jon continued to pound into her furiously. With the feeling of Cersei's hot cunt enveloping his cock, it was getting harder for Jon to control himself.

With a loud groan Jon spilled his seed inside Cersei. As he came, she did too from the feeling of his orgasm, she gasped and shook as the orgasm hit her. Jon took her legs off his shoulder and collapsed beside her breathing heavily.

The next morning if anyone noticed that Cersei and Catelyn were walking a bit bow legged they didn't mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well would you look at that. I'm done with a new chapter and it took me only a day and a half to complete. That's a new record for me
> 
> *patting my back* great job AD
> 
> Anyways now that my over reaction is out of the way. I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr though (http://spookycoffeestarfish.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

It was the last day of the King's visit to the north and before leaving to the south with his two daughters and Bran and Jon. Lord Stark had given a feast.

Lady Maege Mormont and her daughter Dacey Mormont were also at the feast. They came to Winterfell to discuss some things with Lord Stark had invited them to the feast.

Dacey was the reason Jon's was sitting with his family at the high table. Many expected the Queen and Lady Stark to create a fuss when Dacey had called Jon to sit beside her at the table. But seeing that both of them didn't have a problem with Jon sitting there, Lord Stark decided to let it be.

Jon was intially very excited to be seated there, sitting at the high table was all he dreamt of when he was a child. But after a while he got a bit bored. The soldiers and servants provided a better conversation than these Lords and Ladies. Even Dacey had not said to anything after she invited him to sit with her.

After a while of getting bored, Jon decided to kick things up a notch and have some fun. He let one of his hands to slip under the table, gently landing on Dacey's upper thighs. Her blush was intensifying, but she made no attempt to acknowledge his hand there. Seeing the implicit approval, he started to caress her toned legs. Her blush flared even more as his hands surveyed her body, slowly climbing upwards. "So, how has your evening been so far", he asked

"Good", she murmured, a bit distracted by thethe hand moving under the table. "A bit boring perhaps"

"Really?" Jon said, placing his hand on her rump, letting his fingers sank a little into her supple flesh. She jerked a little, her mouth opening in shock a little. "I can think of some to make it more fun," he continued, his naughty smile destroying any chance of misunderstanding what he meant.

"Oh, my," Dacey said, her breathing quickening. "Really?"

This time, he just smiled, choosing to stay silent. He pulled his hand off her backside, earning a disappointed gaze; only to replaced by one of surprise as she felt Jon loosen her breeches and slip his hand through making it rest on her thigh once again. This time without a piece of fabric to dampen the intensity of the touch. Jon watched with a satisfied look on his face, as her chest started to heave in excitement 

"Jon", she hissed. "Take your hands off my underwear"

"As you wish", he said, as he bent to pick up the spoon he had dropped purposely. While he was under the table, Jon pulled at Dacey's underwear and lowered it down to her knees. 

Jon sat back on his seat and waited for a few seconds, then he placed his hand on her upper thigh, close enough to feel the warmth radiating from her womanhood without actually touching, watching her face to shift colors from faint pink to deep red. "Is this better?"

"Jon, what are you doing," she whispered, but her attempt to sound harsh ruined by the small, melodic moan that left her lips as Harry moved his fingers a little, placing a feather-light touch on her folds.

"What," he said with an overly innocent smile. "I did just as you wanted."

"I meant to keep your hands away from... there..." she whispered.

"Oh, you meant your thigh," he whispered back. His fingers slipped from his thigh and landed on her wet pussy, her eyes widening in surprise in response to his daring move.

Jon's fingers slowly caressed the surface of Dacey's slit as she squirmed in her seat. 

After a few moments of caressing Dacey's cunt. Jon felt even more daring and slipped a finger inside of her. Dacey gasped loudly, not expecting the sudden penetration.

"Are you okay, Dacey?" he said, fake concern in his voice.

"Yeah," she managed to stammer. "It is just too good!" She stopped for a second, noticing everyone was looking at her with a shocked expression. "The food," she added, in her mind, addled with pleasure, she was unable to realize just how unconvincing she was being.

"Good to hear you enjoy... your food..." Jon said, letting his fingers quicken a little in their repetitive movements. Less than a minute later, the outside world disappeared for Dacey as she stood still, her eyes closed, trying to contain pleasure invading her whole being.

A minute later, Dacey suddenly shuddered, a deep moan escaping from her lips. Jon locked his eyes with her eyes, smiling, as his fingers still dancing inside her warm folds as she rode the shudders from her orgasm.

Once Dacey had gotten over the pleasure, Dacey realised that Lady Stark was looking at her.

"Are you alright, my lady", she asked

"Yes, it's just that the food is really good", Dacey replied

"That it is", Jon added from her side. Bringing his fingers, which were covered by Dacey's juices and licking them clean.

Lady Stark seemed to accept her reason and she went on talking to Dacey's mother and the Queen.

So relieved she was on not getting caught, that she didn't notice Jon getting up from his seat. But she did notice when he whispered the location of his room to her.

Heat came up to Dacey's cheeks as she saw Jon walking out of the hall, as she wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that this chapter didn't take me months to write. Quarantine really good me writing lol.
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Jon went into his room and sat on his bed as he waited for Dacey. 

He remained sitting there waiting for her and just as he was beginning to worry that she wouldn't come, he heard somebody knocking on his door.

Jon went to open the door and was shocked to see Maege Mormont standing there instead on her daughter.

"Is there anything I can help you with, my lady?", Jon asked her in confusion.

"I believe there is", said Maege stepping inside and closing the door behind her.

"Whaa--", Jon asked, but was cut off as Maege stepped closer to him, and began palming his cock through his breeches

"Did you think that your actions tonight went unnoticed, little wolf", she said, opening the lace of his breeches and taking out his cock.

Jon groaned as Maege took his cock into her hands and began stroking it, his brain was still coming to term with what was happening to him.

"My daughter's not the only one who's attracted to you", Maege said, as she continued stroking his cock.

Hearing Maege say those words, Jon brought his face closer to Maege's and kissed her. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but Jon won as he pushed his tongue deeper into her mouth. 

Maege moaned as Jon's hands gripped her ass. She continued stroking him but stopped as Jon lifted her. Maege wrapped her legs around Jon's waist as he carried her, and began to dry hump her against the wall.

Maege moved her hips, as Jon's toungue continued to ravish her mouth, all the while he continued to grind against her. She felt Jon's length through her clothes as she became closer and closer to her orgasm. She came when Jon moved his mouth to his neck and lightly sucked on her vein. The dual assault too much for her.

Jon felt Maege go limp in his arms, and carried her to the bed. He ripped apart her ruined clothes as he positioned her in a way so that her face was pressed into the bed and her ass was positioned upwards. 

Jon ran his cock along her slit, making it slick with her juices. He had always wanted to try anal and with Maege being so vulnerable he couldn't help himself. He lined up his cock with her asshole and entered her slowly. He only entered only the head of his cock inside of her and held it there, giving her time to adjust.

Maege stiffened when she felt Jon's cock in her arse. Nobody had been there before and she was a bit hesitant of that. But she was also excited, and gave Jon a nod to tell him to continue. Maege screamed when Jon rammed his full length inside of her.

But the cries of pain slowly turned to pleasure as Jon continued fucking her ass. She was getting dangerously close to her second orgasm of the night.

Jon groaned as he fucked Maege's tight asshole, her ass was tight and for Jon it was becoming harder to control himself. He gripped her waist tightly as his movements became frantic. He came inside Maege, filling her asshole with his load. With Jon releasing his cum inside of her, Maege also came to her peak, she shuddered as she came releasing her juices on Jon's bed. 

She fell on the bed completed exhausted, Jon too lay beside her, his cock still inside of her. Jon snaked an arm around Maege waist, as she slept on. 

After a few moments of lying on his bed, Jon realised that there was another person in his room. He roamed his eyes around the room and was shocked to find Dacey standing in front of the door. The shock slowly turned to lust as he realised that Dacey was completely naked and was touching herself.

After seeing Dacey like that Jon became hard again and he got of his bed to where Dacey was. Jon and Dacey stared at each other before Jon went on his knees.

He started with laying light kisses on her stomach, going downwards. Jon took her clit into his mouth and lightly sucked on it, smirking when he heard Dacey let out a gasp. He continued his ministrations, licking and laying kisses on the inside of Dacey's thighs.

Dacey growled as Jon continued teasing her, she put her hand on the top of Jon's head to urge him to continue further. But Jon seemed to ignore her as he ran his tongue around Dacey's folds teasing her further.

"I swear if you don't hurry- ", Dacey's sentence was cut off as she moaned loudly when Jon plunged his tongue into her and began eating her out.

Dacey felt her legs getting weak by the treatment she was receiving by Jon's tongue and put her hand on the wall to stabilise herself.

"Yes, fuck fuck right there", Dacey said, in bliss as Jon's toungue kept hitting her spot.

Jon knew Dacey was getting close and continued eating her out while touching her clit and playing with it.

Dacey's knees buckled as she came, releasing her juices on Jon's face. She felt Jon's hands grab her ass to help her remain standing as he lapped up her juices.

Giving her a few moments, Jon got up and kissed Dacey. Making her taste her own juices, he sucked on her lips and moaned when Dacey began grinding herself against him. Jon broke the kiss off panting a little and bent down to pick Dacey up.

Both of them moaned as Jon entered Dacey's cunt. Jon started thrusting into her slowly at first and then picking up speed as sound of her cries filled up the room.

For all her actions Dacey was a virgin, and Jon's big cock was filling her pussy hitting all the right spots. She found the pleasure building up inside her as she was getting closer to cumming again. 

Dacey's virgin cunt was impossibly tight and Jon also felt himself getting close. He increased his speed as his thrusts became more frantic. He buried himself into her as he came, releasing ropes of cum into her, Dacey also came with that as she became limp in Jon's arms.

Jon carried Dacey to his bed and laid her on top of Maege, their naked bodies pressing against each other.

As he prepared to walk out of his room, he couldn't help but appreciate how hot the scene infront of him was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again after two months presenting you with smutty goodness. Damn this chapter took really long to complete. I was really busy with all the university stuff and I forgot about this story, but no worries the next chapter will be up sooner than this.
> 
> I hope you all have been doing well btw :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me clear something first.
> 
> In this story, Myrcella is Robert's and Cersei's only child. She's the heir to the throne basically.

It was all very doom and gloom at Winterfell, at a cold summer night people were standing and giving respects to Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and King Robert Baratheon.

The two friends had gone hunting together and some bandits had struck them, killing them both with arrows through their chests.

Jon was a bit conflicted in his feelings. On one hand he was devastated, Ned Stark had raised him all his life, and was his father in all the ways that mattered. But on the other he had lied to Jon all his life and allowed him to be treated harshly by Catelyn.

But seeing him lowered into the crypts Jon decided to forgive Ned for all his faults and instead focused on all the good memories of him. 

The dinner that night was a subdued affair, everyone ate in silence, which was only broken by the soft sniffling noises coming from the occupants. 

Jon eyes followed Catelyn as she got up from the table to go to her room as he was also standing up.

He went to Catelyn's room and heard the sound of sobbing from inside. He knocked on the door and listened as the crying noises stopped and Catelyn came to open the door.

"Oh Jon", as soon as he stepped inside and closed the door, Catelyn latched onto him and began crying into his shirt. Jon let her cry for a few moments, not caring about the growing damp spot on his shirt.

Once she had calmed down somewhat, Jon lead Catelyn to the bed and helped her lie down. He climbed into the bed with her and positioned him on top. They stared at each other before Jon wiped her tears with his thumbs and bent down to kiss her softly.

"No we can't", Catelyn protested as she broke the kiss

"Shhh just let me help", Jon cupped her face and kissed her more soundly. Catelyn tried to move away but eventually gave in.

Pushing his tongue into her mouth, Jon continued the kiss. His hands wandered to Catelyn's breasts and palmed and pinched them as Catelyn moaned into his mouth. 

Jon broke the kiss as he began to take off his clothes while Catelyn did the same. Once they both were naked Jon kissed her again and moved downwards laying light kisses on her jaw and the side of the mouth.

Catelyn whimpered as Jon sucked on her neck, leaving marks behind. His finger still pinching her nipples.

"I need you in me", Catelyn begged as Jon continued his assault.

Jon stopped, and looked Catelyn into her Tully blue eyes as he smiled "As you wish my lady"

They both gasped as Jon entered her, she used her muscles to clench around him as he entered her. Jon groaned with pleasure dropping his face down, as he sucked her neck again. Their bodies writhed on the bed as he thrusted into her. 

Usually Jon would fuck as hard as he could, but something told him tonight was different. So, he fucked Catelyn slowly, lifting his head to kiss her. Taking her lips and sucking on them.

"I.......I love you, Jon", Catelyn cried out, struggling to speak as Jon made love to her.

"I love you too, My lady", Jon gritted out as he felt himself getting close.

Catelyn came first, her pussy clenching around Jon's cock. As she came Jon came too from the feeling of her orgasm. Jon collasped on the side of her, where they both remained for a few moments, breathing heavily. 

The last thing Jon remember before going to sleep was the feeling of his cock still buried inside Catelyn's cunt and her snuggling into his side as she slept peacefully.

.............................................

Jon woke up to feel something warm around his cock, taking a few moments to regain his bearings, he realised that it was Catelyn's mouth enveloping his cock.

She sucked on the tip, before taking as much as she could into her mouth and lightly bobbing her head up and down. 

As much as he wanted to let her move at her own pace, Jon was getting desperate for release. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he grabbed Catelyn's head and pushed it fully down his cock, causing her eyes to widen as she gagged all over it. He pulled her head back up only to force it all the way back again. He began face fucking her swiftly, forcing his cock down her throat not giving her time to breathe.

It wasn't long before Jon got close, holding her head in place he started thrusting his hips as lewd sounds of gagging and gurgling came from her mouth. He looked down at him and found her teary eyes staring back at him, with a touch of anger inside of them. Groaning deeply, Jon lifted up his hips and crammed every inch of his cock down her abused throat, as he came, releasing spurt after spurt.

He let her go eventually, as the need for air became too much for her. She got up and stared at Jon with a wild look in her eyes, drool and cum dripping on her breasts.

"Never do that again", she demanded

"Oh", Jon stared at her raising an eyebrow, as he got up from the bed and stood in front of Catelyn.

"Yes, I excused that before but I will not do that any longer", she ranted. "Do you take me as some kind of whore, that you use for your pleasure?"

"As a matter of fact, yes", Jon smirked,

"Whaa-"

"Let's get something straight Lady Catelyn. You only exist to serve me from now on"

"I will do no such thing"

Jon brought up his hand and smacked Catelyn on the breast, as she screamed in pain. 

"You will", Jon said, running a finger along her wet pussy. "Because deep down you like to be treated like this"

Ashamed of getting off on this, she could only stand and do nothing. She did notice though Jon going over to take his belt out, and knew what was coming next.

Although she was prepared, she still gave a shriek as the belt hit her right breast, her hands automatically rose to protect them but a glare from Jon stopped her.

"Please, Jon", she pleaded with him, tears already leaking out of her eyes

The shrieks coming from her turned him on as he continued to hit her, red welts now forming on her breasts.

SMACK

SMACK 

SMACK

SMACK

Catelyn wailed everytime he spanked her, the last one hitting her nipple as she screamed loudly in pain.

Once he was done, he roughly threw her on the bed and took her from behind.

He took hold of her already sensitive breasts groping and abusing them, as he continued fucking her hard and fast, causing Catelyn to scream in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Your body, your cunt all belong to me", Jon grunted, spanking her ass as he spoke each word

"Yes, I am yours from now on", Catelyn said, "Use me as you deem fit".

Her words turned him on even more, as she fucked her even faster making her into an incoherent mess as she came. 

However Jon continued fucking her, abusing her cunt. He kept thrusting into her as he felt himself get close, he pulled his cock out and giving jerking it as he came over Catelyn's back.

He prepared to get out of the room, leaving Catelyn behind, exhausted and covered with cum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! It took me only a day to write too! I'm so proud of myself lol.
> 
> Hope you all are doing well, and not having too much trouble during these times :)


End file.
